Names on a Tree
by Sandy Temari
Summary: My Clan was know for their dancing, as stupid as it seems in the world we live in, and even though I was only six at the time, I wished for something else. I never had really fit in, always daydreaming and thinking of more important things...


**I have to say something before we get started with this story. I know the whole idea of the Neko Clan may seem silly, but that's the point. Don't flame me with the whole 'Trainwreck knock-off of Kiba thing, because I spend much time out of my day writing. Just sit back and enjoy.**

**For those who want to get money and sue me, I DON'T own Naruto.**

"Amaya! Stop daydreaming and get dressed. You and Mizuki are coming with me to go shopping!"

Grumbling, I put on my dress (I hated them then and almost still do now!) and combed my short, black hair. It was only about should length now, but I wanted to grow it long, against my parents will. Everything I did was against their will. My normally piercing icy blue eyes were drooped because of recent insomnia. Childhood depression takes it's toll.

My cat companion, Aiko, had the same eyes, but with a silver-gray pelt. She looked up at me solemnly. She knew what I was thinking. Another day with Mizuki and my mom. Everyone in my 'family' hated me. I was what you would call 'different'. But at least I had one friend, the friend I was given at birth like every Neko.

My Clan was know for their dancing, as stupid as it seems in the world we live in, and even though I was only six at the time, I wished for something else. I never had really fit in, always daydreaming and thinking of more important things besides prancing around on a stage... I liked action. The pulse of excitement. But, my father despised that. He, like everyone else, was disappointed when I pointed out that I wanted to be enrolled in the academy. What good would natural cat-like cunning and balance be when you're fighting? Stupid people...

My older sister, Mizuki, was 10. Our hatred went way back. Ever since my mom gave birth to me, she's always used me as a way to get out of trouble, being different and 'troubled' after all. They were always on her side. She was what I would call a jerk off.

Anyways, we came out of the wall gates (very prison-like, eh?) and walked through the market. Mizuki was bickering over how I was a mess and that I shouldn't have my hair in a saggy pony-tail because it's not feminine bleah bleah bleah... My mom agreed too. I could personally care less. It was the center of Konoha, since we lived well into one of the many forests surrounding the village. Many people had come, buying Spring items before they leave the market.. It seemed as if it had come early this year. The blossoms of the many trees fell of the branches, just as eager to get away form home as I did.

"How about once we're done we get some ramen?" my mother inquired, obviously hearing my stomach growling.

"Sounds great!" I yelled, throwing my well-built arms into the air.

"You pig! You're going to be more fatter than before!" Mizuki taunted.

"Er, you mean more fat or fatter. How can you let your little sister correct you? Oh wait, I forgot. Silly me. You're just stupid!" I laughed saying it, and the many people in crowds were chuckling among themselves. She grumbled, saying something under my breath- just soft enough for me not to hear.

As we were walking back in the evening, I saw a Jounin adult walk by. Everyone seemed to know him. Somehow I knew I would be like that some day. I ran up to him, pulling my mother by the hand with me. Mizuki rambled on behind about some sort of mess in my room.

"See mom, I want to be a shinobi- just like him!"

(He had stopped and smiled.)

"No you don't dear..." my mom replied quietly.

"Yeah, besides, you're not strong enough!" Mizuki sneered.

"Yuh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!

"You're to fat and stupid to become one! You couldn't even hurt a fly!" and with that she flicked me between the eyes.

I took her arm and threw it off me.

"Aw! Baby wants to fight!"

By now the man was watching me in interest.

"Don't call me a baby!" I screamed.

"Baby, baby. Baby!" she taunted, doing a childish raspberry.

By now, my anger had seemed to spill all over the floor. It surprised me that no one had jumped up and down, shrieking AAHHH in pain because of the heat of my anger.

I scrunched up my fist, and punched her in the face.


End file.
